Soul mates
by NewBie86
Summary: Sequel to Heart of an angel. Rachel is back into her old life but something's missing. Set a year after Heart of an angel. this is a OC/Dean pairing. eventually rated M.


Author's note: hey guys I really wanted to re write the sequel of heart of angel, soul mates, because well, It didn't quite have the potential I thought it could. I hope you all don't mind and like this version of it. As I thought it was rushed and didn't really have the same feel as the 1st story. Please review! I'm already working on chapter two. Enjoy!

Chapter: One

Rachel was leaning against the window of the plane. She nervously kept chewing on her nails. She didn't like to fly, she preferred to drive. But it wasn't just that.

 _Honey, I know it's been a year but it's just my parents. It'll be fine. Besides, Carly is dying to see you. It'll be fun._ Reassured Lucas, who was sitting next to her, and took her hand away from her mouth and squeezed it.

She smiled tightly back to him and returned to look outside at the sky.

It had been one year. One year since she had saved the world from the apocalypse by letting millions of demons mingled into one, Legion, possessed her body and had managed to take control and use her angel made powers to explode herself and destroying all the demons. One year where she had Lucas back from the dead. One year she let the people who helped and saved her think she was still dead. One year that she had lost Dean.

The past year had been difficult for Rachel and Lucas. He had a new job working for a big industrial contractor in New-York, where they now lived. He was gone long hours and would go on business trips days sometimes weeks at a time. Rachel didn't need to work anymore and passed her time by training and studying the supernatural. Lucas would laugh and call her his little Satan worshiper but mostly didn't take notice. She even managed to find herself a case in New-York on a blog and had her first salt and burn experience when Lucas was gone in Europe. She had done her research and actually saw the ghost and was thrown down a flight of stairs. But it allowed her to indentify the spirit and she found the grave. She had felt so alive that night.

Now she was going back to Sioux Falls, where it all started, where she met them, where they could find her. The angel of time, Remph, had warned her away saying it was better this way. Dean was better this way. So she listened, for them. After all, she had lost all her powers when she died and was brought back human. She wasn't useful to them anyways. She could stay away from them so they could keep saving the world. To keep Dean, her soul mate, safer. Even if that meant living this boring, lonely life she now had.

She knew it wasn't fair to Lucas, all of it wasn't. All of it made her feel empty. She was just going with the motions, and now she was going to Lucas' parents, Dr. Jim and Emily Weldon. They had a family event and had been invited for the whole week.

Rachel wasn't liked by Lucas' family. They thought she wasn't good enough for him and Rachel couldn't argue with them. He deserved someone who was completely committed to him, someone who would only dream of him. She looked over at him and reached over and squeezed his knee gently. She did love him, but something was missing. She knew only few people would know what she meant. Something that you don't know you're missing till it's gone. As much as Rachel tried not to, she did miss it. She missed him. That fire, that comfort, even if she only had a glimpse of it in the short time she was with them, she missed it. Dreaming about it every night didn't help. She tried calling Castiel when she couldn't take anymore, but he never heard her prayers. Remph made sure of it.

 _I love you_. She said to Lucas who he smiled back at her.

 _I love you too, babe._

They landed in SUX airport in Sioux City and rented a SUV. On their way there Rachel noticed Charlie's bar, where she used to work and a wave of nostalgia hit her. She was looking forward to seeing her friend Carly and catch up. Sure they kept in touch once a month, but it was nothing like having her with her.

They arrived at oak drive avenue and pulled into the opened gates. She spotted the cemetery at the end of the road where Dean had brought her so she could say goodbye to Lucas and tried to move on. A wave of sadness washed over her.

They parked behind a line of cars and Lucas got out and opened her door. She stepped out and they made their way to the big double doors. She took a calming breath and Lucas rang the doorbell. Shortly after, a stern, tall woman with short, white hair opened the door. She was dressed in a yellow tailored suite and covered in jewelry. She dramatically pulled Lucas into her arms and sternly nodded towards Rachel.

 _Lucas! I am so happy you are here my dear._ She said pulling away from Lucas with a warm smile on. She turned to Rachel and her smile faded.

 _Rachel, it's nice seeing you again._ She said politely and Rachel smiled weakly back.

 _It's good to be back, mother. Where's father?_ Asked Lucas.

 _He had to see a couple of patients, there's this flu going around, nasty thing. Children are dropping like flies... Can you believe they're questioning your father's treatments?_ Emily made a face.

 _That's horrible! Poor parents..._ exclaimed Rachel.

 _Rachel, I'm sure you prefer seeing your friend than spending the afternoon chatting about things that don't interest you_. Said Emily, completely ignoring Rachel while guiding her son by the arm into the living area.

 _Sure..._ Rachel answered awkwardly.

 _Are you sure?_ Asked Lucas

 _Yeah! I'll just bring our bags upstairs and give Carly a call._ She answered before giving a quick kiss to Lucas.

 _Dinner will be served at seven._ Emily called back before disappearing with Lucas.

 _Great..._ She said to herself and went back outside to grab their suit case and bags.

Rachel was unpacking their things and putting them into the empty dresser of Lucas' old room when her cell phone started to ring. She picked it up and smiled before answering it.

 _Hey Carls, I was just going to call you..._

 _So you're here?_ Asked her friend, on the other end.

 _Yeah, I was just finishing unpacking._

 _Great! I'll come pick you up_. _Bet you need a drink_.

Rachel laughed and told her she knew her too well. They hung up and Rachel quickly changed into a light blue sundress and matching heels. She pulled her red locks into a bun and made her way outside to wait for her friend.

Soon enough a rusted yellow beetle pulled in and Carly ran out into her best friend's arms. They hugged and got into the car.

 _I got to tell you New-York agrees with you, you look hot Ray-Ray_. Smiled Carly.

 _Thanks, so are we heading to Charlie's?_

 _You bet your cute ass we are._ Carly answered with a wink.

 _I'm actually on vacation so they got Julie, the girl who replaced you, working doubles. The girl can flirt but can't mix a good drink if her life depended on it. So I suggest we get a pitcher._

 _Fine with me! But I have to get back by seven._

 _No problem! Now let's get you drunk so you don't die of boredom tonight_. Laughed Carly

They arrived at the bar and Rachel took a moment to look around her old work place. Everything was exactly the same. They sat next to the pool tables and Carly went to get their pitcher and two glasses. She came back and sat in front of Rachel.

 _Alright, spill._ Said Carly, as she filled up their glass.

 _What?_ Asked Rachel, taking the glass from her friend.

 _I know you Ray, something's ain't right. You got that look on your face._

 _I don't know what you're talking about._

 _Fine, I'll dig... Everything ok with Lucas?_ She asked and searched Rachel for a reaction.

 _Wow I'm good._ Carly said proudly.

 _What's up? Talk to me._ She continued.

Rachel eyed her friend as she took big gulps of her beer. Carly always was able to read Rachel like an open book. She couldn't lie to her, but she could try and keep some info to herself.

 _Lucas works hard you know, I guess I'm just lonely._ Rachel lightly explained

 _Yeah I get that, but Rachel he really does love you. I'm almost jealous of you two! All I get is horny men who want one-nighters. What you two have... It's special. I'm sure Lucas' job will eventually slow down and things will get better, right?_

Rachel smiled sadly at her friend. She was right, she was lucky to have Lucas. Any other girl would be more than satisfied in life with him, but not Rachel.

 _What if I'm wasting his time?_ Rachel asked softly.

 _Oh! Not that 'I'm not good enough' crap again... Ray- Ray... You deserve to be happy and you deserve to be loved..._

 _That's just it Carls, what if I'm not happy anymore? What if I just keep going through the motions and waste both of our time? What if I should do something more... meaningful with my life?_

Carly was surprised by Rachel's little outburst. She took a sip of her beer and then smiled warming at her friend.

 _Sweetie, what you're going through is normal. It sounds like, an early midlife crises. We all get to a point in life where we doubt ourselves... just means we're ready for the next step in life I guess. You have been with Lucas six years now..._

Rachel knew Carly was way off but, it did sound like it, to a person who didn't know what had happened to her. Carly couldn't understand.

 _You're probably right, Carls_. She decided to say to end the conversation, which Carly noticed but decided to drop it, since her friend was only in town for the week.

 _So what did I miss?_ Asked Rachel, changing the subject.

Carly told her all about her last couple of flings and about how it was hard replacing her at the bar. They gossiped a bit and before Rachel was ready, it was already time to head to the Weldon's. They arrived and even more cars had pulled in the U shape driveway. Rachel thanked Carly for the ride and they made plans to eat lunch together with Lucas tomorrow.

Rachel made way to the back yard, where all the guests were. She managed to get herself a glass of champagne and found Lucas who was chatting up with his father. Lucas wrapped an arm around Rachel and pulled her closer to him.

 _You forgot to change babe... If mother sees-_

 _Rachel! How good to see you._ Greeted Lucas' father, cutting off Lucas

 _Dr. Weldon—_

 _Call me Jim!_ He said joyfully and Rachel smiled shyly. Dr Weldon was always this nice after a few drinks. Sober, he was a mouse that let Emily talk for him and she would correct Rachel on his name every time.

 _It's really nice seeing you again. How have you been?_ She asked.

Jim talked about his work, how he couldn't wait to find a cure for the sick children and how he had his driveway recovered for the occasion. He excused himself and joined his wife who was talking to an elderly couple.

 _Great, I don't think mother noticed you yet, we have time for you to change… I swear sometimes it's like you don't want her to like you._ Lucas said as he took Rachel's arm and pulled her into the house and made his way to their bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, Rachel sat on bed, crossed her arms and frowned as she watched Lucas go through her clothes to pick out what was appropriate. She made a face when he pulled out a pink long dress and smiled in approval.

 _Ahh, this will do._

 _I hate pink..._ Mumbled Rachel and Lucas sighed.

 _Rachel, we just got to get through the week and you can go back to your jeans and tank tops once we're back in New-York._ Lucas explained a bit annoyed.

Rachel got up and took the dress from Lucas.

 _I love you. I'll wait for you in the back ward. Don't be too long._

 _Ok._ Rachel said forcing a smile.

 _Oh you might want to pull your hair up, too._ Lucas said before living the room and closing the door.

Rachel took a deep breath before walking into the bathroom to change and struggled to pin her hair up.

She should have known Lucas was going to act like this once they arrived. She hated that he treated her like a doll when they were with his parents or anything related to his work.

He would tell her what to wear what to say or not say. Sometimes she thought he was ashamed of her and asked about it a few times but she would only get the same answer; that he was just trying to help.

Rachel frowned as she stared at her reflection in the mirror before she made we way back outside.

Once she found Lucas, she rolled her eyes to who was holding onto his arm as they talked to his parents. Johanna.

Johanna was the dream girlfriend in Emily's opinion. She came from a wealthy family, had an amazing career as a lawyer and has the biggest crush on Lucas. She watched as they laughed and talked as they were a happy little family and Rachel decided not to interfere. She grabbed another flute of champagne and walked to the little wooden area in the back of the yard.

She sat on a big rock as she absently watched the little stream not far from her, taking a sip of her champagne. Her mind wondered back to a year ago.

 _ **Well... that wasn't fun.**_ **Rachel told Castiel as hold onto him fighting to keep her balance.**

 _ **Rachel, I want you to meet my friends.**_ **Said the angel, as he saw them come into the living room.**

 **Rachel turned around and saw a woman, a tall man and an older man standing in front of her. She fought the urge to slip behind Castiel and stepped forward to them.**

 _ **Hi, you must be Jody**_ **. Rachel greeted Jody shyly.**

 _ **Yes! I'm Jody. We were worried about you. It's nice to finally meet you**_ **. Said Jody walking to Rachel, to shake her hand warmly.**

 **Rachel winced as Jody grabbed her hand. Jody let go seeing her nail-less hand.**

 _ **Oh my god, I'm so sorry—**_

 _ **It's fine! It... Actually, looks worst than it feels**_ **. Rachel reassured Jody, hiding her hands in her sleeves feeling embarrassed.**

 _ **I'm Booby. It's a pleasure to meet you. My home is safe, got it extra armed to keep the badies out.**_ **He smiled at her, trying to brake the awkward moment.**

 _ **Thank you... It's nice to meet you too.**_ **She smiled back.**

 _ **And I'm—**_

 _ **Sam. I remember. You... helped me get out of there... Thanks**_ **. She said emotions creeping up on her again.**

 **Sam nodded and gave her a sad smile. He didn't get there in time. He should of made himself known before the demon pushed Rachel too far and resulted in her blowing her possessed boyfriend. But he figured she had enough to deal with right now, she didn't need his guilt on top of everything else.**

 **They all stood awkwardly in silence not sure where to go from there, when they heard Dean coming down the stairs humming a rock tune as he dried his hair with a towel not noticing any of them.**

 _ **And this is Dean**_ **. Introduced Castiel, to which Dean stopped dead in his tracks, mid way to the kitchen. He turned to the group, shaking the towel on his head, spotted Rachel and gave her one of his signature, full teeth, smile.**

 _ **Hey! Rachel, right? I was just gonna get myself a cup a coffee, you wanna join me?**_ **He asked, placing the towel over his shoulder**.

She smiled sadly at the memory. She missed all of them so badly. She wondered if they ever thought about her sometimes. If they were okay. She wished she could call them and at least tell them she was alive.

Rachel drank the last of her drink and turned to see no one was in the yard anymore.

 _Crap!_ Rachel yelled as she got up, grabbed her long dress and sprinted back into the house.

As she entered the dining hall, out of breath she spotted Lucas who was scanning the room for her. Once he found her he rolled his eyes and mentioned her to sit across from him at the table, since Johanna was at her place to his right.

The dinner was long and boring since Rachel couldn't even have a conversation with Lucas as the table was too wide to make it possible. So she ended up watching Johanna flirt and giggle with her man as Rachel drank more than she ate.

Finally the diner was over and Rachel was way passed her limit in alcohol. She quickly found Lucas and his parents and excused herself, saying she was jet lagged and needed to sleep. Lucas kissed her quickly and Johanna smiled, grabbing onto Lucas' arm.

 _Don't worry about him! I'll keep him company._ Johanna purred and Rachel couldn't help but roll her eyes before making her way to stairs.

 _I truly don't see what you see in that girl-_

 _Mother, please..._

Rachel overheard and decided to just walk faster up to her room. Once inside she quickly unzipped her tight dress and quickly grabbed her sweat pants and t-shirt before stepping into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She untied her hair and stepped in, letting the hot water sooth her day away.

 _ **Dean! She called and sprinted to the impala.**_

 _ **Yeah? He asked**_

 _ **Got a minute?**_

 _ **Dean looked over at Sam and Bobby and nodded once, closing his door.**_

 _ **Sure. What's up? Dean asked**_

 _ **Dean was caught off guard when she cupped the side of his face with one hand. His eyes questioned her watery ones. A ghost of a smile appeared on her face and she pulled him down and softly pressed her lips against his. Dean was stunned for a second but he quickly recovered, deepening the kiss a little. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Deans wrapped his around her waist in respond pulling her closer to him. His whole body felt like it was on fire. She opened her mouth letting him taste her and they both gave into the sensation, desperately kissing each other. Unfortunately breathing became an issue and they pulled away, Dean leaned his forehead onto hers keeping his eyes closed enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms. When he opened his eyes he met grey one staring back at him.**_

 _ **I felt it too. She whispered and lightly kissed his lips again before letting go and walking to the pick-up.**_

Hailey snapped out of her reverie when she heard yelling. She quickly turned off the shower and could hear the rustling downstairs. She quickly got dressed, not bothering to dry herself and ran back downstairs.

 _You killed my son!_ Said a man swinging a fist towards Dr. Weldon but Lucas grabbed the man's arm and swung, hitting the man, making him crash on the coffee table. Mrs Weldon screamed in terror.

 _The police are on their way._ Said Johanna running to Lucas, checking his hand.

Rachel quickly understood the man must have been the father of one of the children who died from the mysterious decease they had mentioned before. She quickly ran to the man on the floor.

 _What are you doing!?_ Lucas asked and tried to grab Rachel's arm but she quickly pulled away and kneeled next to the man. She noticed he had a shard of glass on the side of his leg, it looked bad as blood gushed out every heart beat.

 _You're hurt, don't move._ Rachel said softly.

 _Someone call an ambulance!_ Rachel yelled

 _Great... Now he can sue..._ Johanna rolled her eyes as she dialed her cell phone.

Rachel grabbed an expensive throw on the couch and applied pressure around the wound. The man hissed in pain.

 _I'm sorry, just don't move okay..._

 _My son..._ Sobbed the man.

 _I know... I'm so sorry..._ Was all Rachel could say, as she continued to apply pressure.

Rachel looked around the room noticed Lucas was staring at her sternly. Not long after they heard the sirens. Mrs Weldon quickly went to the door. She came back a minute after, followed by two officers and no other than the town's sheriff.

Jody Mills.


End file.
